


The One With The Perfect Little Flower Girl

by Hello21



Series: The One Where Max Is A Traitor [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke's wedding hits a small (but adorable) snag as their flower girl gets frightened and upset halfway down the aisle. </p><p>A quick (and short) glimpse into Bellamy & Clarke's future, in The One Where Max is a Traitor series. You don't have to read the first part to understand what's going on. This is more of a companion piece, than a sequel.</p><p>Also, this is just pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Perfect Little Flower Girl

Bellamy shifted nervously. He wasn’t actually nervous for his wedding to Clarke, but he was somewhat worried something would come up again and they would postpone for the umpteenth time.

Everyone had tried to assure him that wouldn’t happen.

Octavia reminded him that they hadn't even postponed wedding since they officially set the date and Miller sarcastically asked him what he possibly thought could happen in the next twenty minutes that would stop the wedding.

He knew his sister was right and honestly he didn’t have an answer for his best man. He just wanted to get this over with. Clarke was pretty excited for the whole wedding part, but all Bellamy really cared about was the actual being married part.

He wanted to be married, he wanted to be Clarke’s husband and he wanted to call her his wife.

Raven gave him a knowing smirk, as she took her place behind Octavia.

“Someone’s nervous. I’m guessing now isn't a good time to tell you I saw Clarke and Ariadne bolting into a cab."

“Don’t joke about that,” Octavia snapped, glaring at Raven. She gave Bellamy a comforting smile, “Raven is being an ass, don’t worry Bell, they’re just outside.”

“They were when you were there, but that was five minutes ago. I bet Clarke paid the driver a hefty price to run all the red lights, so who knows where they are now.

“Raven,” Octavia said harshly, but Raven just grinned and winked at Bellamy.

He knew that she was joking and he honestly didn’t think Clarke had runoff, but the idea hadn’t even occurred to him until Raven said it, and now he had something else to obsessively worry about for the next few minutes.

He really wanted to get this wedding done with, so he could just be married.

Cece, Clarke’s goddaughter as well as senior flower girl and more importantly junior bridesmaid, walked down the aisle. When she reach the end she gave her father Wells, also the officiator a smile, before moving to sit in the front row between her mother and Clarke’s step dad, Senator Marcus Kane.

Bellamy felt a ridiculous amount of relief when he saw Ariadne at the entrance. He smiled and brushed away a few _unshed_ tears as she began to walk down the aisle, throwing handfuls of petals dramatically in the air.

Then halfway down the aisle she looked down at her basket and froze. She seemed upset and when she looked up at the aisles of people, she took a small step back and he could see that she was terrified. Tears began to gather in her eyes and Bellamy signaled Miller to pause the ceremony for a second, so he could get his daughter. Before he could even move to reach her though, she dropped the empty basket and cried, “Daddy” running to him with an unnatural amount of force, for someone so small. 

Bellamy picked her up and she wrapped her little arms around his neck like a vice, and buried her face into his shoulder. He managed to catch every other word she was getting out through her sobs, but it was clear to him that she was upset about ruining the wedding.

She stopped crying, but refused to let him go. Kane got up to take her away from Bellamy, but she just held on tighter, shying away from her grandfather and quickly tearing up again.

“I wanna stay,” she cried, ignoring Bellamy as he tried to calm her down.

Wells tried to get Ariadne to sit in the front row with Cece, as an official junior bridesmaid.

“No, I wanna be in wedding.”

Octavia and Miller then tried to convince her that she was still part of the wedding, even if she was sitting in the front row.

“No.” She stubbornly said, “I stay.”

The two of them tried a different strategy, telling her that one of them would hold her instead of Bellamy for the ceremony.

“You’ll be right here, you’ll still be part of the wedding.” Miller said gently.

Octavia added, “You'll be right next to mommy and daddy.”

“No.” Ariadne was now fiercely glaring at the two of them, puffing her cheeks out in anger. Bellamy was amazed by how much she looked like her mother.

“Honey,” Octavia stepped closer to Bellamy and reached for her niece. 

“I want mommy.” Ariadne loudly cried, pulling away from Octavia's reach.

Bellamy wrapped his arm around her and just shook his head at Octavia and she returned to her spot as a bridesmaid. Raven gave her a smile and whispered something he couldn’t quite hear, but whatever she said it earned Raven another shriveling glare from O and a harsh slap in the arm.

He ignored the two of them and focused on Ariadne, holding her even closer to his chest.

Bellamy rubbed her back soothingly, “It’s okay. You can stay right here with me.” He didn’t have a problem with holding her for the ceremony and he couldn’t imagine Clarke having a problem either.

“I want mommy,” She muttered into his chest.

“Don’t worry, mommy will be right out.” Bellamy wiped away a few of her tears and kissed her on the top of her head, to assure her and himself that she was okay.

Someone must have signaled to Clarke and Abby that the ceremony was continuing, because there Clarke stood in the entrance way. An absolute vision of beauty and perfection, in his opinion.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Bellamy holding Ariadne and for second it looked like Clarke was going to run down the aisle to make sure their daughter was okay, but Bellamy just shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile.

Clarke nodded understanding, but still looked concerned. He could see Abby whispering something to Clarke, which seemed to have calmed her down and the two of them proceeded down the aisle.

“Look, its mommy.” He whispered to Ariadne.

“No.” She said, burying herself further into his chest. Bellay rolled his eyes, but he still grinned fondly down at her. She could be more stubborn than Clarke and Octavia combined, which was just an amazing feat.

He softly nudged her, “Don’t you want to see how pretty mommy looks?”

She hesitated, before barely moving her head away from him to look down the aisle. As soon as she did though she gave a little gasp at the sight of Clarke, and happily squealed. Bellamy chuckled at his daughter, who looked ready to jump out of his arms and run to Clarke.

Clarke gave them a small wave, smiling brightly.

Ariadne waved enthusiastically back at her, nearly hitting him in the face, but he didn’t care. He was just glad that she was no longer upset, her distress pretty much vanished as soon as she saw Clarke.

She poked him in the cheek, making sure she had his attention. “Mommy’s beautiful. Most beautiful in the world.”

“That she is.” Bellamy said, staring back again at Clarke. He quickly looked down to Ariadne and nudged his nose to her cheek, “Just like you.”

“And you daddy.”

“That’s debatable,” Miller said not so quietly.

Clarke and Abby stopped at the end of the aisle and Abby kissed Clarke on the cheek, giving her a watery smile. She nodded to Bellamy, officially giving her daughter away and she sat down next to her husband.

Clarke quickly took the next steps to stand right in front of them and gave Ariadne a kiss, before quickly giving Bellamy a peck on the lips.

“What happened?” She asked quietly, unofficially pausing the wedding for the second time.

“I think someone got a little bit of stage fright.”

“I ran out of petals.” Ariadne sniffed, looking sadly at Clarke’s own bouquet.

“Aww, my poor baby girl.” Clarke cupped her face, brushing her dark curls away from her eyes.

Bellamy didn’t think Clarke could look any more beautiful, than she did right there comforting their daughter.

“I’m sorry, I ruined your wedding mommy.”

“You ruined nothing.” Bellamy said without hesitation.

Clarke smiled and kissed Ariadne again, holding her little hand. “You were perfect.”

“I was?”

Clarke nodded.

“Absolutely. You were the perfect little queen, right princess?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes at him, but agreed with him nonetheless.

“You doing better now, sweetie?” Clarke asked softly.

Ariadne nodded and she struggled in Bellamy’s arms to get down, or at least that’s what he thought until she quickly went to Clarke’s arms. Clarke traded her bouquet for her daughter in a second, struggling with the movement as Ariadne gave her kisses and hugged her tightly.

“Traitor,” Bellamy muttered to himself, shoving the offending bouquet to Miller.

Clarke shifted Ariadne onto her hip and grinned at him, before nodding to Wells to continue with the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…”

For the most part Ariadne was pretty much perfect for the rest of the ceremony.

She only made one face at Miller, but Bellamy was pretty sure his best man was the one who started it, so that was on him and not her. Besides he wasn't completely innocent as Bellamy had quickly stuck his tongue out at his daughter, right before Clarke glared at him. Bellamy grinned, as he saw Clarke biting in her own smile.

Ariadne made sure Wells said the right lines and during Bellamy and Clarke’s vows to each other she eagerly included herself, and told them when it was time to say _I do._

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you…”

Ariadne interrupted Wells, “You may kiss mommy.”

“As the little queen wishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have been together for about 6 years now, and Ariadne is 3. I hope no one thinks Ariadne came off as bratty, but in her defense (and mine I guess) weddings can be stressful and she's only three. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry, I'm still not done with Bellamy's POV from the first year he and Clarke were secretly dating. That has become quite the monstrous piece. It has taken me a lot longer to write it, much longer than than I expected. I've gotten stuck more than once, undone and rewritten several parts and I just started school again, but I am working on it.
> 
> This piece was in my head and I quickly jotted it down today, thinking I would expand it into a longer one shot later, but I liked how it was. This basically was to help me out of a writer's block and also to help me stay motivated and continue writing Bellamy's POV and the rest of the series.


End file.
